1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new type of universal power supply adapter for use with AC and DC power supplies for various electrical devices. The adapter utilizes magnetic force to hold the interchangeable parts of the adapter in place during use. An optional specially designed extension cord can be inserted between the two connectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
To store power and function, most electrical devices require direct access to electrical power from standardized “wall” sockets. These sockets provide alternating current electricity or AC power in standard voltages that vary by country. Power adapters, among other functions not related to this invention, take power from these wall sockets and supply the power to specific receptacles on an electrical device. Power supplies may supply devices with either alternating current (AC) or direct current (DC), and DC power supplies may vary by whether the positive and negative currents are associated with the ring-exterior portion of the connector, or the tip-interior portion of the connector.
Universal power adapters attempt to anticipate the size and shape of a portion of the power receptacles on a number of varying devices. There are several reasons for this. For instance, a consumer with several electrical devices may desire a single source to power all of them. Also, consumers often misplace power supplies, since they are, by definition, separable from their associated devices, and then the consumer needs to find a replacement. A power supply with a universal adapter is more marketable to consumers than a single sized power supply because it is compatible with a greater number of devices.
One essential aspect of a universal power supply is that it is able to connect to the varying receptacles of electrical devices. To accomplish this some universal supplies permanently mount a set of plugs on the supply in a manner so any of them can be used. This approach limits the number of receptacles with which the supply can connect at its time of manufacture. Other universal adapters utilize interchangeable plugs, and therefore may connect with any device with which a compatible plug is manufactured. These interchangeable plugs possess a uniform connector that allows all of them to connect to the power supply, but each plug contains a unique size and shape for connecting to the receptacles of varying electrical devices.
Of these universal power supplies with interchangeable plugs, most utilize mechanical force to temporarily connect each of the interchangeable plugs to the power supply. The present invention replaces these traditional mechanical forces, such as friction and various latching mechanisms, with magnetic force to make the connection. This application defines magnetic force as force generated by a permanent or other type of magnet.
Some power supplies, such as those present on some devices manufactured by Apple® Computers utilize permanent magnets to connect a proprietary power supply to a specific intended device. A search of the internet reveals some PC users, envious of Apple's magnetic connection, have modified their PCs' power receptacles and cords with magnets, essentially duplicating Apple's proprietary structure. Neither of these power solutions acts as universal power adapters or works with devices from other manufacturers.
The present invention seeks to address fundamental problems with current power supplies and universal power plug assemblies. First, mechanical latches and friction based connections do not possess the ability to safely “break away” when force is applied to the cord of the power adapter. Because they do not safely break away, this may result in damage to an electrical device receptacle and to the device itself.
Second, mechanical latches that utilize friction sometimes require the application of significant force to exchange the interchangeable parts, thus wearing out the interchange assembly on the power supply over time.
Third, normal use of most power supplies, universal or otherwise, involves the frequent insertion and removal of a power plug into a device receptacle. These device receptacles utilize friction to hold the plug in place and wear out over time due to normal use.
Finally, the interchangeable parts from universal power supplies are subject to being misplaced or lost as they do not automatically stick to any surface. The current invention solves all of these problems.